Christmastime with the Maxsons
by EndlessExplorer
Summary: Arthur and Gwen spend Christmas and New Years with friends, family, and each other.


Winter had come to the Commonwealth. Snow blanketed the irradiated earth and for once, everything seemed to quieten down. After their campaign against the Institute, and the hard task of bringing order to the Commonwealth, Arthur had allowed the Brotherhood some well deserved down time. Everyone was delighted with the three weeks of leave and most of the crewmen decided to use their time to either travel to Diamond City and relax or use the terminals to contact their families back home. Arthur on the other hand had other reasons for issuing the extended leave. It allowed both himself and Gwen some time together. True they were together a lot on the Prydwen between war meetings and briefings, but they were both itching for some time together as husband and wife. Winter was also Gwen's favourite time of the year, so having the time off and seeing Gwen so happy was an underestimated bonus…

The day that Arthur issued the leave, he and Gwen had left the Airport for Sanctuary. Gwen had helped Arthur out of his shell over the course of their relationship and as they left the border fence of the Airport, Gwen could tell that Arthur was standing up taller. There was a smile on his face, and he even seemed excited about the next three weeks together. Both of them had left their rank behind at the gate; now they were Arthur and Guinevere Maxson, husband and wife, partners-in-crime…

It surprised Arthur just how well known Gwen was throughout the Commonwealth. Arthur knew that during her time as General, Gwen set up outposts and trading routes all over the Commonwealth and the reports surrounding them had been so impressive that Arthur had Gwen run logistics for a short time while she was a knight. Efficiency had increased almost overnight. But actually, seeing her in action; smiling and chatting with traders and settlers was something else. People offered Gwen food and shelter; shared stories; but every time she turned them down, countering that she had plenty. Back in the Capital Wasteland, everyone knew who Arthur was. People almost feared him hiding it behind 'respect'. But here; he was just Arthur. The former General's husband. People tried chatting with Arthur and it was strange to him, almost foreign.

At one point, they had stopped at the Starlight Drive-In. Gwen had wanted to stop off and get a cold drink before they continued on to Sanctuary but after getting word of a malfunctioning generator, Gwen wouldn't take no for an answer and headed off to try and repair it. Arthur took a seat at the bar that had recently opened up and started getting lost in the music flowing from the jukebox. Arthur came out of his reverie when a cold Gwinnet Stout was placed in front of him. Arthur threw a handful of caps on the counter, but the barman stopped him. The barman was a rather strange man, almost someone you'd expect out of a book. Rather well trimmed grey hair, and a smile on his face gave him an aura just like Gwen. A light in the darkness. Some optimism to clear away the pessimism.

"Any friend of the General is a friend of mine… and considerin' that you're her husband, ye must be good friends."

The barman's deep laugh was strangely uplifting, and Arthur couldn't stop a smile breaking across his face. Arthur extended his hand across the countertop.

"The name's Arthur."

The barman shook Arthur's hand eagerly.

"Simon."

"Well Simon, I was taught from a young age that nothing in this world is free. If I can't pay for this with money, than I'll pay for it with work. Who knows how long I'll be here anyway… as much as I love Gwen and her kind spirit, she can be a bit too kind."

"Thank you but I know what you mean. I was one of the first settlers here when Gwen set things up. Running around like a mad Radstag. It wasn't until she passed out while fixing a set of lights that people were able to drive the point home that she was working herself to an early grave."

The story didn't surprise Arthur. Gwen had broken records as a Knight. Patrols taken, Reports written, tech recovered… it almost beggared belief. Danse had shown great pride in his protégé and it was a suggestion on his part that had gotten them both together. Danse had been worried that Gwen believed that she almost had to prove herself as an asset to the Brotherhood and that's why she was working so hard. Danse had asked Arthur to talk to Gwen, tell her to slow down and take a break every now and then, to show her that she had proven herself. Arthur did, and their relationship bloomed from there. Gwen's sheer knowledge and witty humour had captivated the young Elder and Arthur found himself asking for more one on one time with Gwen.

Arthur's smile thinned out at the thought of Danse. Without him, Arthur and Gwen would never have met. Arthur and Gwen loved each other, and Arthur knew that if anything happened to her, that it would kill him but Danse still proved to be a rather sore conversation for them both. Gwen had convinced Arthur to leave Danse alive and had even gotten Danse into the Minutemen. Gwen had taken care of her former mentor while Arthur had thrown his dear friend to the wolves. It was a decision that Arthur still regretted.

Arthur stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked around the counter. Picking up a plastic crate of beer, Arthur turned to Simon. Simon smiled and pointed over his shoulder to a small storage room beside him…

A few hours passed and as the lamps turned on to break the darkness, Arthur looked every part the barman. A cloth hung from the waist of his pants and he was cleaning a glass when the door swung open. Arthur looked up to meet the eyes of an oil-covered Gwen. She was smiling sweetly while still having an embarrassed look on her face. Her usually long hair was tied back in a messy bun and she had a wrench in her hand.

"Sorry about that Arthur… After the generator, the water pump broke. Then the defence turrets packed up…"

Gwen scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Taking a seat at the counter, Gwen puffed out her cheeks and laid her head down on the hardwood counter. Arthur laughed before he popped the cap off a bottle of beer and stood it beside Gwen. Pressing a kiss to Gwen's temple, Arthur saw the appreciative smile on Gwen's face before he grabbed a stool and sat in front of Gwen. Gwen took a deep drink from the cold bottle and sighed with relief.

"It's alright Gwen. I kept busy here."

"I noticed that. It's nice to see you without the coat every now and then. If only the rank and file could see you like this more often… but then I can be a little selfish at times. The Brotherhood can have Elder Maxson, but Arthur Maxson is all mine…"

Gwen stretched over the counter to press a kiss to Arthur's lips. Suddenly, the bar door swung open and Gwen turned around to face them only to get the stock of a rifle to the nose, knocking her off her stool. As Arthur went to help Gwen, who wasn't moving, he felt the barrel of a snub-nosed 44. press against his temple.

"Think very carefully about your next move… all the caps stashed here? Grab'em and the hooch too. Otherwise I'll paint this place a festive red with the contents of your head."

Looking at Gwen, Arthur felt furious. Pulling a knife out that he had stashed in his boot, Arthur quickly grabbed the Raider's hand and twisting hard, he disarmed him. Driving his knife through the Raider's hand, Arthur quickly counted the two others before they started shooting. Arthur ducked, and the wall of liquor practically exploded. The Brotherhood could reimburse Simon for the loss of alcohol, but Arthur had to get rid of the other Raiders before they hurt Gwen even more.

"Come out you bastard and we'll only cut out your tongue before we gut you!"

The pinned raider stopped screaming as he issued an order to the others.

"Can someone come and pull this fucking knife out of my hand! The fucker busted my wrist!"

When the Raider came close, Arthur quickly stood up and wrapped his towel around the Raider's neck and proceeded to smash the Raider's face into the countertop. The Raider hit the floor in a graceless pile.

"Fuck sake!"

Grabbing a piece of glass, Arthur stood up hoping to throw it at the Raider, only to find him holding Gwen up by her hair with a pistol pressed against her skull. Arthur bared his teeth and dropped the glass shard. The Raider aimed his pistol at Arthur's head slowly but never got to pull the trigger before he suddenly ended at the shoulders. Arthur looked to his left and saw Simon walk out, holding a shotgun. As Simon walked up to the counter to face the only Raider left, Arthur ran out and picked up Gwen, quickly leaving the bar in order to find the settlement doctor.

That night, Arthur sat beside Gwen's bed, rubbing her hand with his thumb. There was no one else in, the doctor had gone home, and people were lucky that Gwen was the only one who needed the doctor's attention.

"We both know she's going to be fine. People who jump off the Prydwen with broken shocks and be fine are like that…"

Arthur's head shot up to see a familiar face. A longer beard paired with a heavy woollen coat could have fooled him, but Arthur knew that voice anywhere.

"How are you Danse? I know that she's going to be alright but I'm bloody furious… People like Gwen… like you are rare in this world. Unfortunately, Raiders breed like fucking rabbits!"

"I'm good. Great actually. The Minutemen are like a proper militia now. No more 'angry farmers with pitchforks and pipe guns'… And another thing, don't keep putting yourself down. If I told Arthur Maxson a year ago that he'd be working in a bar or be giving his troops three weeks to sit on their asses, he'd have me brought to Cade for a psychological test."

"That's all Gwen. The rank and file love her. They fear me. It was her decision to give them the time off. Said that the minutemen could take up the slack… that's another thing, shouldn't I be addressing you properly, General?"

Danse put his hand up and laughed.

"Please don't. I've heard that damn title so much over the last few days I almost signed my name on a few forms as just 'the General'. How Gwen managed to keep her sanity, I don't know."

Arthur laughed before his expression turned serious again.

"What about that bastard that hit Gwen?"

"We questioned him. Said nothing except for what he'd supposedly do to our families when he'd get free. We're sending him to the Castle. I've been meaning to ask what are you two actually doing in Starlight?"

"Headed for Sanctuary. Gwen still has her house there. I sent Shaun ahead of us in a Vertibird, I'd say he's worried sick about his mother. As soon as we get the all clear, I hope to head to Sanctuary."

"I could send word onto him if you want?"

"Could you?"

"No problem…"

Arthur stood up and embraced Danse.

"I'm really sorry about all that trouble before and for kicking you out."

"How many times are you going to apologise for that? I told you before Arthur, I forgive you."

"Thank you… really."

Danse turned to leave.

"Actually Danse, if you're ever in Sanctuary, call in, would you? I know Gwen would love to see you. I'd like to catch up too."

"I'd like that Arthur, thanks. One other thing;"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas!"


End file.
